


¿Por qué me has abandonado?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Rebellion, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Castiel lo había conocido, le había gustado el hombre. Y no entendía porque, pero había una especie de química entre los dos.¿Era él? ¿Era Dean Winchester la razón porque su misma razón caía bajo la sombra de la duda?
Kudos: 1





	¿Por qué me has abandonado?

**¿Por qué me has abandonado?**

Castiel siempre había pensado de ser un ángel racional. Tenía que serlo, ¿no?

¿No era una prerrogativa de un ángel?

Pero ya no estaba tan seguro. No estaba seguro de un montón de cosas, últimamente.

Lo más lo pensaba, lo más confuso se sentía.

Y entonces, añadiendo solo dudas a su ya afligida mente, estaba Dean.

Cuando Castiel lo había conocido, le había gustado el hombre. Y no entendía porque, pero había una especie de química entre los dos.

¿Era él? ¿Era Dean Winchester la razón porque su misma razón caía bajo la sombra de la duda?

Era algo tan humano que quería herirlo en alguna manera, pero sabía que no podía.

Y eso era solo su instinto, porque si realmente hubiera sido enfrente a él, sabía que nunca hubiera osado hacer algo así.

Castiel solo quería... dar un poco de descanso a su mente.

Ser otra vez el buen soldado que seguía sus órdenes, sin preguntarse si fueran correctos o errados.

Pero cuando había probado el sabor del libre albedrio, había descubierto que era como una droga por él, había descubierto que no podía vivir sin eso, y que pensar con su mente no era siempre fácil, pero tal vez era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Y culpaba a Dean por eso, pero el hombre no habría escuchado a él y sus problemas, ni siquiera si Castiel hubiera realmente tratado de hablar con él.

Tenía su Sammy de quien preocuparse, tenía su rebelión contra los ángeles, su cuenta atrás por el apocalipsis...

Y Castiel estaba cansado de todo eso. Lo miraba y veía un hombre que no quería se ayudado, un hombre que siempre había pensado de ser del lado correcto, un hombre que había siempre tomado sus decisiones solo, y todo lo que Castiel podía hacer era envidiarlo.

Dean le había dicho que se equivocaba si pensaba de estar aun sirviendo Dios, y Dean le había dicho que su Padre ya no estaba allí, y Dean le había dicho que no se podía fiar de su misma familia.

¿Qué era que lo hacía tan confiado?

Castiel quería sentir esa misma confianza, pero sabía que estaba afuera de su naturaleza.

Y ahora, estaba perdido.

Uriel era muerto, y había muerto como un traidor, y sentía como si comprendiera lo que Michael había sentido cuando había cerrado Lucifer en la jaula.

No era una cuestión de demonios, de apocalipsis, de mal o corrupción.

Era una cuestión de dos hermanos que luchaban entre ellos por un Padre que no sabían si ya estuviera en ese universo.

Castiel quería suspirar, pero eso tampoco estaba en su naturaleza.

Pues no hizo nada, como siempre, y cerro esos sentimientos dentro su corazón y su alma, y entendió el odio que los hombres sentían por su misma especie.

Quería venganza, solo eso.

Venganza por sus hermanos muertos, venganza por su fe traicionada, venganza porque le habían dicho de obedecer a los órdenes, y ya no sabía de donde esos órdenes llegaran.

Quizás, Dean Winchester fuera correcto.

Con el apocalipsis llegando y las vidas de ambos humanos y ángeles en peligro, no estaba tiempo de ser un buen soldado.

Era el tiempo de luchar de su mismo lado.

Y Castiel iba a hacerlo, e iba a tener su venganza, tarde o temprano.

Pero aún era un ángel, y sabía que nada iba a borrar ese sentido de traición de su corazón. 


End file.
